villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cherubimon
Cherubimon is the main antagonist in Digimon: The Golden Digimentals, and the main antagonist of the first half in Digimon Frontier. This Angel-Type Digimon was the guardian of Kerna (God) and His wisdom, and he was entrusted with the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. He is the first arch-nemesis of Takuya, Koji, and the rest of the Digidestined. He was voiced by Tomomichi Nishumura from Digimon: The Golden Digimentals, later Ryūzaburō Ōtomo from Digimon Frontier in the Japanese dubbed version and Paul St. Peter in the English dubbed version for Digimon: The Movie and Digimon Frontier. Appearance Cherubimon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a dark demonic rabbit. History ''Digimon: The Golden Digimentals'' In the movie, Cherubimon was known as Kerpymon. Kerpymon is the final form of Wendigomon. After he Digivolved into Antylamon, he eventually digivolved into Cherubimon. Cherubimon easily wiped out the Digimon and reverted back into their Rookie Level forms. Just when he was about to eat them, Angemon and Angewomon came and rescued them. It seemed that they killed Cherubimon, but Cherubimon survived and literally turned back time serveal years in the past to the point when Cherubimon was infected with a virus. Angemon and Angewomon digivolved into their Mega forms to unleashed the Golden Digi-Eggs. After the Golden Digi-Eggs were summoned, both Davis and Willis used them to have both Veemon and Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve into Magnamon, and Rapidmon. They tried to fight back but they were no match, so they decided to fight inside Cherubimon. When they were inside Cherubimon, they encountered Wendigomon. He told them to destroy the virus by destroying Cherubimon. They processed by destroying Wendigomon, which destroyed, which reverted Cherubimon into his good self. ''Digimon Frontier'' Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the Beast-type Digimon, and he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. However, Cherubimon eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, a paranoia that only intensified when he saw them talking without him, and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness in Koichi, whose mind wandered into their world, making him Duskmon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated by EmperorGreymon and purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a Conomon that immediately digivolved to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, informing the humans of his true weakness. Attacks *'Storm of Judgment' (Heaven's Judgment): Summons a giant thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on the opponent. *'Lightning Spear': Fires a spear of lightning. *'Terminal Judgment' (Final Judgment): An enhanced version of Storm of Judgment which increases the range and density of the lightning bolts. *'Thousand Spears' (Thousand Spear): An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which fires multiple spears of lightning. *'Lightning Blast': An enhanced version of Lightning Spear which greatly enlarges the spear fired. Quotes Trivia *In the English Dub, Cherubimon is voiced by Paul St. Peter, who also voices fellow Digimon Leomon, Kiwimon, Apocalymon, Wormmon & his Digivolution in Digimon Adventure 02, Diaboromon, Kokomon, Antylamon in Digimon: The Movie, SaberLeomon in Digimon Data Squad. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Animals Category:Contradictory Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Digimon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Genderless Category:Hegemony Category:Paranoid Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Monsters Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Necessary Evil